Neverwinter Nights: The Mage of Shining Hope
by Star Dragonmaiden
Summary: Arianna Archania, a sorcerer with an adventuresome spirit, comes to Neverwinter and helps save the city. Will continue into expansion packs. PG-13 for violence and Antracan's language.
1. Arianna's Stats

Neverwinter Nights: The Mage of Shining Hope By: Star Dragonmaiden Genre: Action/adventure/romance(later)/some humor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights, only Arianna, Iccarrus, and Antracan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: These are the statistics of my character, Arianna.  
  
Name: Arianna Archania  
  
Age: 18  
  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
  
Level: Sorcerer- 24  
Weapon Master- 16  
  
Familiar- Iccarrus- a calico cat with red wings  
  
Weapon of choice- Rapier  
  
Strength- 14 Dexterity- 16 Constitution- 14 Intelligence- 14 Wisdom- 15 Charisma- 19  
  
Armor- None  
  
Special- Crystal orb containing a demon spirit, Antracan  
  
Appearance: Long black hair with pearls strung through it, crimson eyes that glow faintly when she smiles and blaze when she's angry, and pale white skin. Wears red clothes, a black cape, gloves and boots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapters will start soon ^_^. 


	2. Welcome to Neverwinter

Neverwinter Nights: The Mage of Shining Hope By: Star Dragonmaiden Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance (although, not until later)/Some Humor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights, only Arianna, Iccarrus, and Antracan.  
  
A/N: Not much action in this chapter. Also, this chapter is written from the point of view of a bartender and will switch to third person in the next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a stormy night when a slender stranger clad in a flowing black cape breezed into the tavern, carrying what appeared to be a calico cat with red wings, which was placed on the floor. The cat rubbed against its owner's leg and scampered toward the fireplace. I heard a patron snort in disgust.  
  
"Another damned spellcaster... If these mages are SO bloody powerful, they'd do something about the Wailing Death." I ignored the drunk's harsh words and walked toward the waterlogged mage who was currently in search of an empty table.  
  
"Lousy weather we're having, aye?" I smiled amiably as the spellcaster turned with a start, "Sorry if I startled ye. Let me take yer cloak while ye pull a chair next to the fire; ye look to have been dropped in a lake!" The stranger regarded me for a moment before undoing the ruby-studded clasp that held on the cloak. The mysterious wizard was a young human girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties. She had long, black hair with pearls strung through it, a small string of which dangling between a haunting pair of blood-red eyes, ending with a small ruby. Her snow-white skin contrasted with her hair and eyes, giving her an almost unearthly beauty. Her attire consisted of a crimson tunic and matching leggings with black leather gloves, boots, and a belt set with small and large rubies. I took note of how thin she appeared. Hanging the heavy, wet cloak over a chair to dry, I was surprised to find the girl seated on the floor near the fire.  
  
"What are ye doing on the floor? Yer clothes will get dirty that way!" I laughed, pulling a small table and a chair over to the fireplace, and motioned her to sit.  
  
"Can I get ye anything, lass? Would you like some ale or maybe wine?" I asked as she sat at the table. The girl's brow furrowed slightly in thought. When she spoke, her voice as melodious as harp strings when plucked.  
  
"Some wine and bread for me, please," she paused, "and Iccarrus would like tuna and milk." I nodded and walked to the kitchen. As I was getting the food she asked for, I heard slurred voices shouting from behind me and would chalked it up as two drunks getting into a fight if the word 'spellcaster' didn't ring out in their words. I glanced out of the kitchen to see two particularly surly drunks confronting the wizard. I crept closer to hear what was being said.  
  
"Bloody spellslingers... Ye shthinks yer sho damned powerful...why don't ye stay in yer bloody towers where yer belongs!" growled a heavily built human. The girl matched his gaze evenly.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you...Leave me in peace."  
  
"Well, WE have a quarrel witsh YE!" the human bellowed, grabbing her arm. The girl's impassive expression darkened and her eyes blazed with red fire.  
  
"...Unhand me..." The human and his companion, an elf, laughed at this.  
  
"What will ye do if we don't? Put a curshe on us?" I had heard enough.  
  
"I don't know what she'll do, but I know I'll be throwing ye on the street!" I yelled, grabbing the offensive drunks by their tunic collars, and throwing them out on the street.  
  
"Sober up before ye try speaking to a young lass, ye curs!" I slammed the door and turned toward the mage, "Ye all right, lass?" The girl stared at me with a rather astonished look on her face before nodding slowly. I smiled disarmingly at her as I continued filling her order. Minutes later, I returned with a tray loaded with food and a bottle of Evermead with two glasses. The spellcaster gave me a curious look as I sat the tray on the table and placed a bowl of milk and a plate of tuna on the floor for Iccarrus.  
  
"I know, it be more than ye asked for, but ye look to have not eaten decent in days," I pulled a chair over to the table, "Mind if I join ye, lass?" She shook her head with a smile, her eyes glowing like rubies held before a flame. Sune be praised but she was a pretty one. I poured some wine into our glasses and watched as she took a delicate sip.  
  
"So, ye have a name?" She paused mid-sip, looking at me thoughtfully from over the rim of her glass before setting it aside.  
  
"I am Arianna Archania of Easthaven." I choked on my wine.  
  
"Easthaven?! In the Icewind Dale region?!" I paused, her name sinking in, "Wait, Archania? Isn't that a noble family of sorcerers in the Dales?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
"Ha, I should have left those drunken curs to ye, lass. Ye could have taught them some manners right quick! Anyway, what brings ye to Neverwinter, Arianna? Do ye wish to browse the libraries, or maybe ye are looking for magic items?" Arianna shook her head, laughing softly.  
  
"Neither of those, actually. I'm on my way to visit a family friend at Hilltop. I thought maybe I'd stop here for the night." I sighed.  
  
"I would have kept going if I were you, lass. There's an illness called the Wailing Death going around. Be careful lest it be yer corpse we smell burning." Arianna nodded slowly and we both fell silent. A thought dawned on me.  
  
"Say, lass, do ye know Drizzt Do'Urden?" Arianna stared at me blankly for a moment.  
  
"Drizzt...oh yes, I've seen him in Easthaven a couple of times, but I've never met him personally." I nodded in acceptance and was about to ask something else when I noticed her stifle a yawn.  
  
"Why didn't ye tell me you were tired, lass?" Before Arianna could respond, I pulled a key out of my pocket and placed it on the table, "You can stay in the first room on the right." Arianna smiled at me, her eyes glowing, and gathered her things.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, sir. Good night."  
  
"G' night, lass."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I said, there is not much action yet. Please read and review. 


	3. The Search Begins

Neverwinter Nights: The Mage of Shining Hope

By: Star Dragonmaiden

Genre: Action/adventure/romance (later)/some humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights, only Arianna, Iccarrus, Marlene, and Antracan (you'll meet him in the next chapter).

A/N: Some say that Arianna's level is a bit high. The levels I gave her are what she'll have at the very end.

The sun shone down on the city of Neverwinter as Arianna stepped out the tavern, thanking the owner once more.

'_I've never met anyone like that,_" she thought with a smile, "_I hope I find other people who are that friendly._" Upon finishing that thought, Arianna felt the familiar presence of Iccarrus brush against her mind.

'_I hope so too, Mistress,_' the cat licked his feline lips as he trotted along behind Arianna, '_Hopefully they're as good at making tuna as the last one._' Arianna chuckled lightly.

'_You have a very one-track mind, Iccarrus..._'

'_Mistress, why didn't you tell that man about your relationship with the dark-skinned two-leg?_' Arianna sighed before responding.

'_First of all, Drizzt and I DO NOT have a relationship. He saved our lives and we became friends. Secondly, while Drizzt may be respected in the Dales, there's no telling how people here will react to the knowledge that I'm a friend to a drow. People already watch me with suspicion for being a sorceress._'Arianna ended the mental conversation abruptly at the shouting of a town crier.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, paladin in the service of Tyr and our Lord Nasher, requests the aid of able-bodied adventurers in the search for the Waterdhavian creatures that escaped when the Academy they were housed in was attacked last night!" Arianna nudged her way through the crowd toward the crier and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but why are these 'creatures' so important?"

"Rumor is that these creatures are reagents for a cure for the Wailing Death." Arianna furrowed her brow in thought.

'_The Wailing Death...the tavern owner mentioned that last night..._'

"Is there something else you'd like to know, Milady?" the crier asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes...where can one find this 'Lady Aribeth'?"

"She's in the Temple of Tyr here in the center of the city. Just continue down this road and go up the staircase on your right," the crier said, pointing.

"Thank you, kind sir, and here is some gold for your trouble," she said, removing the promised coin from one of the various pouches tied to her belt. Iccarrus leapt into Arianna's arms and purred contently as she walked toward the temple, stroking his fur.

'_You want to help find these creatures, don't you Mistress?_' Arianna shook her head in amusement.

'_Am I THAT transparent, Iccarrus? From what I've learned so far, something must be done about this 'Wailing Death.' Who knows? Maybe we'll have an adventure along the way._' Iccarrus chuckled through the mental link.

'_Now who has the one-track mind, Mistress?_' Arianna made a face.

'_VERY funny, Iccarrus..._'

Arianna pushed open the door to the temple and paused at the threshold, letting her eyes adjust to the dimmed lighting. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach like a stone at the sight before her.

"No...this...this is horrible..." she whispered as she gazed upon the sick and dying men, women, and children that littered the floor. Some bodies were covered in death-shrouds, while nurses tended to the ones still living. Arianna gently tapped a nearby nurse on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what ails these people?" she asked when the nurse turned wearily toward her.

"Don't stand too close, good woman. All these poor souls are suffering from the Wailing Death. We try to help them but they still die... This plague resists all healing spells and potions..." the nurse wipes a sick man's face with a damp cloth, "Such a terrible way to die..." Arianna looked over the nurse's shoulder at the sick man and covered her mouth in horror. The man's face was covered in ghastly, bleeding sores. The man was trembling and his breath came in raspy gasps. Suddenly, he started shaking violently and vomiting blood. The man jerked a final time and was stone still. The nurse sighed sadly and pulled a shroud over the man's face.

"Yet another soul lost...at least he won't suffer any longer..." said the nurse before hurrying off to aid other patients. Arianna didn't respond, but stared in mute horror at the dead man before her. Iccarrus mewled sadly from her shoulder.

'_This is terrible...Something must be done,_' she thought, stepping deeper into the temple, '_I should have asked someone what Lady Aribeth looked like; she could be anywhere!_'

"Is there something I can help you with?" Arianna looked up to see a lesser elf clad in plate-mail bearing the holy symbol of Tyr. A young human girl dressed in black leathers stood beside her, looking Arianna in the eye but occasionally glancing at the pouches on her belt. '_Hmm...a rogue...I better watch my valuables._'

"Ah yes, I'm looking for Lady Aribeth. Might you know where I could find her?" Arianna asked, bowing politely. The elvin paladin smiled softly and bowed in return while the rogue tried unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh.

"I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande. You must be an outsider if you did not realize that," the paladin smiled as Arianna blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, my apologies. Yes, I am an outsider. I was passing through on my way to Hilltop to visit a family friend. I am Arianna Archania and I wish to offer my services in the search for the Waterdhavian creatures." Aribeth's eyes lit up as Arianna spoke.

"Oh, but this is wonderful! The Archania family is well known in this region as powerful spell-casters and all help is appreciated. You are Lord Archania's...eldest daughter, correct?" Aribeth furrowed her brow in puzzlement as a frown crossed Arianna's face and was gone again just as quickly.

"Yes...I am..." Arianna said, nodding slowly, "Ahem...what would you have me do, m'lady?"

"Of course, the details. The task is two-fold. You and Marlene here are to locate and return the Waterdhavian creatures. Also, I'd like you both to search for clues regarding the attack on the Academy and the origin of the Wailing Death; the two may be connected. If you locate one of the creatures or at least part of them, I want you to report to me. If you find any clues, then report your findings to Fenthick and Desther. Come, I'll introduce you to them." Aribeth turned and walked toward a door in the back of the temple, Arianna and the rogue in tow. The room contained more plague-sufferers and nurses. Toward the back stood two priests, a human and a half-elf. The human bore the crest of Helm while the half-elf wore the crest of Tyr. The half-elf smiled warmly as the trio approached.

"Aribeth! It is good to see you once more, and you as well, Marlene. Who is this young lady that you bring with you?" The half-elf peered curiously at Arianna as the human cleric scowled.

"This is Arianna Archania of...Easthaven?" Aribeth glanced at the spellcaster behind her who nodded, "She has volunteered to help search for the Waterdhavian creatures. Arianna, this is Fenthick and Desther."

"A pleasure," Arianna said, shaking hands with Fenthick and extending her hand to Desther, who sneered in undisguised disgust.

"We don't know anything about this wench. How can you both so blindly trust her?!" he then turned his venom on Marlene, "I fail to see why you trust a thief either!" Arianna frowned slightly at the sudden display of hostility and started to protest when Marlene cut-in.

"Oy mate! I 'ave a name ya know! It's Marlene and I happ'n ta prefer da term 'rogue,' ya hear?! Say Aribeth, didn't ye say dat da Archania kin was known here?" Aribeth nodded slowly, "Den why doesn't he know her?" Marlene asked, pointing at Arianna. Aribeth blinked in surprise.

"You are correct. That is rather odd...but we haven't time to think of that now. You both have much work to do." With that said, Aribeth shooed them out the door.

"So, Marlene, how many creatures do we have to find?" Marlene furrowed her brow in thought.

"Four, mate; a nymph, a snake-woman, some bug-like thin' dat eats yer brain, and a cocki-, cocka-, a bird dat cen turn ya ta stone." Arianna 'hmed' in thought as she glanced over a map of the city.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up; I'll search the Docks and the Beggar's Nest while you search the Peninsula and Blacklake," Arianna arched an eyebrow when Marlene blanched.

"Uh...why don' you go ta Blacklake and I'll go ta da Begg'r's Nest?" Arianna shrugged.

"Fine with me. I'll see you later." Marlene walked off in one direction while Arianna left in another.

"'The Trade of Blades'...the townspeople said that this would be a good place to hire help..." Arianna took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The air within the building was heavy with the scent of alcohol and smoke. Many of the patrons turned as she walked in, sneering at the fact she was a spellcaster or whistling and catcalling.

"'Ey pretty thin'! Hows about you and I find a quiet corner and I'll make a woman outta ye!" Arianna shuddered in disgust as she moved away from the door and collided with a solid mass, falling back on the floor.

"My apologies, madam. I did not see you." A large hand appeared before her as she sat up. Arianna's eyes followed the hand up the arm to the face it belonged. She bit back a gasp when she realized she was staring up at a half-orc warrior, judging by the large double-bladed axe he had slung across his back. The compassion and intelligence that shone in his eyes was a bit of a surprise. Arianna smiled faintly as she placed her hand in the warrior's much larger one. His hand closed around hers with a surprising gentleness and easily pulled her to her feet.

"It's quite all right," she said, dusting herself off, "I'm afraid I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been to where I was walking. I am Arianna Archania." She extended her hand, which he clasped in his.

"Daelan Red Tiger, of the Uthgardt Red Tiger tribe. It is good to find another who is uninfected by the plague." Arianna nodded sadly in agreement.

"Aye, truly a sad affair..." she paused, studying Daelan carefully, "Perhaps you can help me...I've offered my aid in the search for the creatures that escaped when the Academy they were kept in was attacked. Supposedly, the creatures are the means to curing the Wailing Death." Daelan listened patiently and his expression turned thoughtful.

"I know of Lady Aribeth, and your cause sounds just and honorable. Let us discuss payment, one hundred and fifty gold pieces and I shall add my blade to yours." Arianna untied a pouch from her belt and counted out the required coin.

"Fair enough, here is your gold, Daelan." Daelan nodded his approval and handed her a small bundle of feathers tied together with a leather cord in return.

"This token will serve as a contract. I now work for you, madam." Arianna smiled faintly and motioned toward the door.

"Let us be off, my new friend. We have much to do and can't afford to waste any time. We'll search the Docks first and then Blacklake." Daelan nodded and followed Arianna out of the building.

Phew! Finally finished.


End file.
